Episode 14: Dick and Johnson Meet Jick and Dohnson
At Mount Rushmore, Paul Lynde has just finished a magical ritual to summon Jick and Dohnson, Dick and Johnson's evil doppelgangers from a parallel dimension. Jick and Dohnson immediately begin working on their plan to take over the world by punching every single person in the face. Also they have a depressed pet ghost named Paul. Meanwhile, in the woods nearby, the Chief calls Dick and Johnson to inform them that their counterparts are still in the vicinity and can only be sent back to their dimension if Dick and Johnson defeat them in single combat. They also have a particular weakness, but its exact nature is still being determined by the supercomputer CHATT (Computer Hyper Appropriate Target Telemetry). Just then, Dick and Johnson hear the screaming of the tourists getting attacked at the National Memorial and watch Dohnson throw an old woman off the side of the mountain to her death. Dick and Johnson quickly fashion a hot air balloon out of their camping supplies and fly up, getting a first close look at their evil versions. Dohnson manages to hit the balloon with a rock he has carved into a fist, forcing the heroes to the ground. As Dick falls, Jick uses their inherent telepathic connection to force him to punch the sculpted face of Theodore Roosevelt off the rock. Dick and Johnson now directly engage Jick and Dohnson in (a kissing and then) a fist fight. All four find each other to be on equal levels of power and being able to predict each others moves, and so are forced to resort to the most unusual methods they can think of. Dick and Johnson get a text message on their phones from the Chief: Jick and Dohnson's greatest weakness has been found to be their habit of stopping whatever it is they are doing to discuss 80s TV shows. Dick and Johnson use this new knowledge to distract their opponents and punch them off the mountain into the woods. On the ground, Jick and Dohnson continue terrorizing the tourists, though, in an unusual display of kindness, Dohnson also attempts to resuscitate the old woman he has killed, but accidentally breaks her body further, cementing his believe that goodness is against his nature. Dick and Johnson glide down the mountain in pursuit of their evil twins and evacuate the bystanders, and the fighting continues. Still equally matched in physical strength, Dohnson commands Paul the ghost to possess Johnson and force him to sign up to a pottery class. While Dick struggles to hold his ground against his opponents by himself, Johnson fights Paul in the astral plane, forcing him to relinquish control of Johnson's body. Jick consoles the defeated Paul, and Dohnson follows Johnson into the astral plane to continue their duel in the parallel world. Dick then engages Jick again, throwing punches as fast as possible to prevent his counterpart from predicting his moves. The strategy proofs successful and Dick lands a punch, but Jick begins running in a circle, creating a tornado around him that also engulfs several tourists. Dick goes into the twister, hits Jick once again, and disrupts the tornado, freeing the tourists. Dohnson jumps in and out of the astral plane, punching tourists while still fighting Johnson, but suffers the loss of a pinky toe as Johnson stops him from jumping planes. Dick and Jick have picked up Johnson and Dohnson respectively and begin hitting each other using their friends' bodies as weapons. A hard blow by Dick sends the two into the astral plane as well. Jick transforms himself to the size of Godzilla from Gojira (1954), Dick does the same, but growing to the much larger Godzilla from Godzilla (2014). Dohnson and Johnson, seeing their allies change, also transform, Dohnson accidentally into Ronnie Coleman's head on Bryan Cranston's body instead of the other way around, and Johnson into Mothra with Elizabeth Olson's head. In one final four way punch, all of them are knocked unconscious. As Dick and Johnson wake up back in the material plane, Jick and Dohnson have disappeared.